Typically, the most expensive component of a photovoltaic (PV) solar collection system is the photovoltaic cell. To help conserve photovoltaic material, various concentrating photovoltaic (CPV) systems use reflectors to concentrate solar radiation on a smaller cell area. Since the material used to make reflectors is less expensive than the material used to make the cells, CPV systems are thought to be more cost-effective than conventional PV systems. Although existing designs work well, there are continuing efforts to improve the efficiency and reliability of reflectors and other components of solar energy collection systems.
Ideally, the reflectors used in a concentrating photovoltaic system should have high quality optical surfaces. In some concentrating photovoltaic systems a problem that is observed in practice stems from degradation of the reflective surface over time, which has the effect of reducing collection efficiency. One cause of surface degradation stems from the cracks, blisters, and delamination that can occur in or near the reflective surface. More specifically, layers of the reflector may begin to buckle or delaminate over time due to temperature cycling, moisture, wind and other environmental stresses. Such physical deformation of the reflector can scatter and absorb incident light and reduce the power output of the solar energy collection system. An object of the present invention is to provide mechanisms to help reduce such reflector degradation.